La Primera Vez
by The X Kalamity
Summary: No importaba con cuantas mujeres se había acostado. Con ella era siempre la primera vez. Ella lo sabía. El lo sabía.


Una tormenta se acercaba. Lo sabía por la temperatura del cuarto. Las obscuras cortinas de seda jugando con el viento que entraba. Definitivamente el clima no era favorable para nada. Nadie quería salir. Nadie quería trabajar. Yo no tenía ningún deseo de trabajar. Después de todo era lunes y yo odiaba los lunes. Todos estaban congelándose y decidí darles un descanso a los titanes solo por ser lunes. Mi vida como ladrón era increíble. Nunca imagine tenerlo todo. Tenía el placer de ver la cara del chico "maravilla" explotar con solo verme. Diablos, como me gustaba hacerlos enojar. Tenía el placer de ver las caras de frustración en los policías al saber que el dinero se les escapa en un segundo. Amaba robar. Pero aparte de esas pequeñas diversiones nocturnas, robar me lo daba todo fácilmente. Tenía todo lo que quisiera. Dinero, un gran apartamento, oro, poder, sexo, mujeres. Lo que todo hombre desearía tener. Todo estaba en mis manos en una simple visita al banco…o al museo. Quién sabe. Cualquiera diría que mi vida era perfecta. Cualquiera menos yo. Sentía mi vida sin sentido. Sentía que todo lo que hacía era nada.

Era claro que no sería un héroe, simplemente no era mi estilo, pero tampoco un villano…ellos nunca consiguen lo que quieren. Lo sabía porque había visto los planes de aquél famoso Slade desvanecerse como agua en las manos. Tal vez él simplemente no tenía talento. Yo era un antihéroe nada más. Era independiente y nunca tuve que preguntarme de qué lado estaba Esa mierda era demasiado drama para mí. Yo creaba mis propias reglas. Aparte de eso, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba lo que hacía. Cualquiera diría que era afortunado. Pero yo nunca me sentí así. Tenía todo y al mismo tiempo nada. Me sentía vacío.

_Que me atropellen tus cinco sentidos, a mí_

_Que no me alcance la noche en soñarte, a ti_

_Que no me cueste probarte los labios, a ti_

_Que yo nazca, crezca y muera en tus piernas, al fin._

Todos esos pensamientos desparecieron al sentir su calor, su respiración. De repente tenía todo el mundo. Solamente con sentirla cerca. Era mía. Era todo para mí. Que estúpido me sentí aquella noche, cuando me di cuenta que la amaba. Que la quería conmigo. Me sentí tan débil pero tan fuerte a la vez. No sé cómo pasó ni qué, pero aquí la tenía en mis brazos. No imagino aquella confusión jugando con su mentecita al darse cuenta que también me amaba. Al final todo fue tan hermoso, tan secreto. Nadie nunca lo supo. Todas las noches que pasé visitándola. Admirándola mientras dormía, mientras no me miraba se volvió mi rutina diaria. Sus amigos nunca lo entenderán. ¡Maldición! Como los odiaba a todos ellos. Como odiaba el hecho de que por culpa suya nuestro amor era prohibido. Pero odiarlos era como odiar a aquella diosa de la obscuridad. Ellos eran su familia. Las únicas personas en su vida. En cambio yo, lo único tenía era aquel ser tan puro. Y vaya que lo era. Nunca había estado con ningún hombre. El más mínimo intento de amar le fue arrebatado por ese maldito. Estaba limpia y al mismo tiempo herida. Traición se dibujaba en sus bellos ojos. Lo sabía. La había visto llorar en secreto. Nunca supo que era el amor y eso le mataba el alma por dentro. Tal vez se sentía inservible.

Lo sabía. La había visto fingir varias sonrisas. Por mi parte, había estado con cientos de mujeres. Me consideraban un "Don Juan", yo solo decía que era experimentación natural. Eso me hacía débil. Me sentía sucio a la par de aquella frágil y divina criatura. A pesar de eso sabía que ella lo sabía. No era ciega ni mucho menos tonta. En el fondo le dolía saberlo. Tal vez tenía miedo de ser una más en mi vida, de ser solo un juguete con el que yo podía jugar otra vez. ¿Qué podía ella esperar de un criminal? Más ella no era cualquier cosa. No era un juguete ni mucho menos una mujer más. Ella lo era todo. El viento se hizo más fuerte. Una corriente recorrió todo mi ser.

_Miénteme un minuto, jura me vas a hipnotizar_

_Que los rincones de tus ojos me dominen a su antojo_

_Sin pensar, sin pensar._

La abracé con más fuerza, de una manera protectora. La quería así para siempre. No quería que pescara un resfriado. Aunque siendo honesto, me gustaba cuando se enfermaba. No porque le deseaba mal, sino porque entonces era mi oportunidad de tratarla aún más como una reina. Por supuesto no quería que s enfermara. Coloqué otra sábana sobre nuestros cuerpos y sentí como se acomodaba entre mis brazos. Nuestros cuerpos unidos en uno, sus brazos firmemente sobre mí, sus labios bajo mi cuello, sentir sus senos rozando mi pecho, sentirla toda con los cinco sentidos. Aquél olor a lavanda y vainilla que su cabello tenía, aquella suave y pálida piel que me quemaba, aquella dulce voz, aquella mirada hipnotizante, aquellas delgadas y finas manos que trazaban mi cuerpo, aquella estrecha cintura, aquellos ojos violeta que me paraban el corazón, aquellos pequeños y dulces labios que eran el elixir de mi vida, aquella figura excitante, aquél sabor que todo su cuerpo tenía. Era perfecta. Era todo.

Sentí como sus ojos se abrían poco a poco y vi que estaba despertando. Me sentí culpable de interrumpir ese profundo sueño. Un suspiro me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué piensas?" Vaya. Me conocía tan bien que sabía que no podía dormir en toda la noche. Me conocía tan bien.

"En todo." Volví la cara hacia ella solo para encontrarme con sus ojos. Esos ojos.

"¿Y no piensas decirme que significa todo?"

"No importa amor."

"Por favor, se que te pasa algo, dímelo." No pude negarme a su petición. Era esclavo de esta obscura princesa. Así me gustaba.

"Solo pensaba en ti."

_Que no se esconda la suerte de verte, a ti_

_Que no me muera si en caso me vieras, tú a mí…_

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Amaba poder causarle esto. No dijo nada, solamente me juntó nuestros labios. Tampoco pude resistirme a eso. La abracé más fuerte y la coloqué debajo de mí. A pesar de las veces que la había hecho mía, nunca era suficiente. Era adicto a ella.

"Bueno…yo tampoco…" decía entre besos "pude evitar pensar en…" No dejaba de besarme.

"No…Nada…olvídalo, no es importante." Me separé un poco de ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

"¿Qué? Vamos nena, ¿Cómo que no es importante?"

"Es que no…"

"Por favor linda, ¿ya no confías en mí?"

"No, no es eso, es solo que…"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Bueno es que me da miedo"

"Vamos dime, te prometo que no me reiré"

"Prométeme que no te enojarás"

"Te lo prometo." Acaricié su mejilla y le di un beso. Amaba cuando actuaba tan inocentemente. Era tan hermosa.

"Te juro que no me enojaré."

"Bien. Pues estuve pensando que…bueno esta no es la primera vez que haces esto."

"Mmm, no. Tú has estado ahí. Sabes que no es la primera vez que tenemos…"

"No. X me refiero a…" Sabía que era lo que quería decirme. No quería causarle dolor pero tampoco podía ocultarle mi vida a la mujer que amaba.

"Sé lo que quieres saber."

Su rostro expresó una mirada seria, sus ojos tenían un toque de tristeza. Tenía que responderle de todas formas.

"Te diré la verdad."

_Que no hay más ojos profundos y oscuros, así_

_Y que se mude mi cuerpo al tuyo, en fin._

"Tienes razón. No es la primera vez que hago esto. Me he acostado con muchas mujeres antes. Antes era un idiota. Muchas veces lo hacía tratando de encontrar algo…no sé…no sé qué buscaba. Y otras simplemente por estúpido. No tenía control de mí mismo. He tenido sexo muchas veces antes de esta."

Sus ojos estaban tristes. Lo sabía. Estaban a punto de llorar.

"Sabes, antes de tenerte, no sabía quién era, ni siquiera tenía la intención de saberlo. Estaba perdido. Pero luego llegaste tú y… bueno, todo mundo comete errores."

Tuve miedo de perderla en ese momento. El silencio reinó por unos momentos hasta que su voz decidió romperlo.

"Gracias X." Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "Por ser honesto conmigo." Sus brazos me rodearon por el cuello y me besó de nuevo. Fue un beso tan lleno de amor que borró toda señal de enojo y tristeza. La vi a los ojos y dije:

"Hubiera querido haberte conocido antes, como quisiera borrar mi pasado." Sólo ella lo podría haber soportado, todavía me amaba. Lo sabía. Lo pude ver en sus ojos

"Si el pasado te enseñó a amar así, si el pasado te enseñó a besar así, entonces no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte."

"Gracias Raven."

"X, ya sabes que te amo, no me importa que hiciste en el pasado. Siempre te voy a amar."

"Y yo a ti princesa."

Sólo ella pudo haberme entendido. La recosté sobre mí y comencé a jugar con sus cabellos. La abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Sabía que a pesar de todo, ella sabía cómo me sentía, que me pasaba, y aún así me amaba.

"Oye… ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Bueno, es que lo haces tan bien, haces cada momento increíble."

Lo que ella no sabía era que ella era la que lo hacía increíblemente. Sabía cómo hacerme amarla cada vez más. Sabía cómo tocarme. Cuando la hacía mía todo se enfocaba en nosotros. Sus manos recorriéndome todo el cuerpo, sus labios gimiendo, suspirando, exclamando mi nombre, su cuerpo deshaciéndose entre la cama y yo. Ese cabello mojado por el sudor, su cuerpo ardiendo contra el mío. Su piel tan suave junto a la mía, su tacto tatuándose en mi pecho. Su frágil figura entregándose a mí, su pequeño cuerpo revolcándose bajo mis manos. Sus ojos cerrados cuando el momento llegaba. Siempre terminábamos juntos.

Eso era algo para vivir. Ella sabía cómo.

"Pero sin ti, no sería lo mismo, muñeca."

Solo rió levemente sonrojada y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, como si no quisiera que yo viera el rojizo color de sus mejillas. Amaba cuando se avergonzaba. Eso la hacía irresistible.

Me sentía una basura. Ella me había entregado el más preciado tesoro de una mujer y este loco no tenía nada que dar. Ella sabía que no podía cambiarme, que no podía hacerme dejar todo lo que soy. Ella me amaba así. Ambos amábamos este amor. No sé si es prohibido o si es un crimen, yo la amaba tanto que nada importaba ya. Solo ella sabía quién era yo. Solo yo sabía sus más profundos secretos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensé que se había quedado dormida. Deje su cabello y acaricié su pálida espalda. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. Justo cómo pensé.

"¿X?"

"Si pequeña"

"Te amo."

"Te amo más mi princesa, te amo más."

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes que siempre lo haré."

"Perdóname si te hice sentir mal…yo…no…"

"No, tú debes perdonarme a mí, por haber sido un estúpido."

"No eras estúpido, solo eras irresistible."

Reí. Ya no dije nada después de esto, solo la estreché contra mí y me hundí en su pecho. La tormenta ya había entrado. Ella estaba dormida. Su rostro estaba relajado. Podía sentir su respiración, sus latidos. Le besé la frente.

"¿Sabes algo pequeña? He tenido sexo antes, pero contigo, contigo fue la primera vez que hice el amor."

_Oye muchachita que me bese tu boquita_

_Que es peor dolor que imagine tu sabor_

_Oye muchachita que me bese tu boquita_

_Que es peor error el tratarlo de evitar._

Recuerdo ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Con esa imagen podía dormir y vivir tranquilo. ¿Qué más podía desear? Tan solo con una mirada de la hechicera sería suficiente para vivir. Por suerte no solo tengo su mirada, la tengo todita. Estaba bajo su hechizo. Era mía. Lo sabía. Ella misma se había entregado a mí, ella misma me había dicho que yo era su dueño. La amaba incondicionalmente. Ella lo sabía.

Este ladrón lo sabía.


End file.
